ALQUIMIA
by Adrel Black
Summary: Si el cuerpo de John, está ahí poniéndose de pie, entonces ¿de quién era el cuerpo que John utilizaba en ese momento? —Por Dios —fue todo lo que el doctor fue capaz de decir./ Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y/o en su defecto a la BBC, Mark Gattis, Steven Moffat y un montón de personas más de las cuales ninguna soy yo, yo solo los utilizó para divertirme a costa de ellos.

Bien, espero que disfruten esta historia yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Aclaro que en realidad yo no se nada de química, y que no tengo ni idea si de verdad el hafnio es tan volátil, o como demonios se puedan separar los protones, pero bueno... imaginemos para estos efectos que todos por aquí somos genios.

Una mención especial a MiraHerondale que gastó unos momentos de su valioso tiempo para betear esta historia. Muchas Gracias de verdad.

Ahora si, ¡que lo disfruten!:

* * *

_**ALQUIMIA**_

* * *

John entró en la cocina para encontrar a Sherlock prácticamente sepultado entre matraces y demás artilugios químicos. Sobre la mesa, unos enormes tubos de ensayo reverberaban.

— ¿Qué haces? —quiso saber John.

Hacía días que no se veían. Entre la boda, Mary y las consultas, John apenas había tenido tiempo para pasarse por Baker Street.

—Me mantengo ocupado —Sherlock siguió calentando un tubo de ensayo.

John se acercó al lado de Sherlock en donde descansaba un libro al que el detective lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Aquella obra se veía arcaica, las hojas amarillentas, incluso olía a moho.

— ¿Alquimia? —murmuró el doctor, lanzando una mirada confundida a las hojas llenas de extrañas anotaciones y símbolos.

—Sí John, la transmutación de un elemento en otro —respondió Sherlock.

John frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—Creí que lo tuyo era la química…

—La química empezó como alquimia…

—Pero esto se trata de la piedra filosofal y… convertir el plomo en oro, Sherlock.

John medio sonrió. Siempre había sabido que Sherlock era una especie de genio loco.

—No es imposible, ya se ha hecho. El plomo tiene ochenta y dos protones y el oro setenta y nueve. Si se extraen tres, conviertes el plomo en oro.

John siguió mirándolo, Sherlock había hablado como si estuviera explicando que dos mas dos son cuatro y aunque el médico no era ningún inculto en cuestiones de química, los protones estaban fuera de su alcance.

—Y eso que estás manipulando es…

—Polvo de hafnio —respondió Sherlock.

John seguía mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Sherlock le regresó la mirada, una minúscula partícula de hafnio cayó sobre la llama que calentaba el tubo de ensayo.

Nadie pudo prever la explosión que siguió a aquel desliz. La mesa se astilló y las extrañas mezclas saltaron por los aires cubriendo a Sherlock y a John. Desde el techo, una lluvia de polvo les pintó el cabello de blanco y un viento que parecía no venir de ninguna parte azotó la cocina de Baker Street.

John se puso de pie trabajosamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeo intentando aclarar y enfocar la vista. En el ambiente aún se veían partículas de polvo flotando.

—Sherlock —murmuró, su voz rasposa le sonó conocida y desconocida a la vez. Intentó aclararse la garganta tosiendo y se puso de pie, buscando al detective. El mundo le parecía extraño, se sentía desorientado, probablemente se hubiera golpeado la cabeza o el oído, pues no podía guardar el equilibrio. Sentía como si el mundo se hubiera encogido un poco, o como si él estuviera más alto que de costumbre —. Sherlock ¿estás bien?

John abrió los ojos muy grandes, asustado, había un hombre poniéndose de pie.

—Estoy bien —respondió el otro hombre, pero no era Sherlock.

A un lado, poniéndose de pie, estaba el propio John. Dos pares de ojos se miraron aterrorizados.

Si el cuerpo de John, está ahí poniéndose de pie, entonces ¿de quién era el cuerpo que John utilizaba en ese momento?

—Por Dios —fue todo lo que el doctor fue capaz de decir.

* * *

— ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que hiciste, Sherlock? —preguntó desde su sofá que le quedaba extrañamente incómodo, las piernas colgaban más allá de lo normal, sus brazos eran demasiado largos, el cabello rizado le picaba en los ojos y la camisa se le antojaba absurdamente ajustada.

—Nunca había experimentado con alquimia, las cosas son distintas en la química normal.

Sherlock se paseaba por la habitación en el cuerpo de John. Era francamente hilarante ver el cuerpo del doctor haciendo gestos y gesticulando con las manos. Ridículo.

John de pronto soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Sherlock se detuvo.

John se miró a sí mismo, los años le estaban cobrando factura, su cuerpo ya no era el cuerpo duro de soldado que recordaba, y su cabello estaba más cano de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Me veo ridículo haciendo tus ademanes.

Sherlock levantó la vista y se miró en el espejo. La cara de John le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, se pasó la mano en busca de cabello que desordenar, pero no había nada ahí, salvo el corte reglamentario de un capitán del ejército.

John siguió riendo y Sherlock se unió.

—Sherlock —John rio un poco más, pero la risa que llegaba a sus oídos era la risa de Sherlock, de alguna manera la situación era tan burlesca que era difícil creer que aquello estaba pasando, quizás fuera solo un sueño —. Escucha: me caso mañana, tienes que encontrar la solución.

Sherlock asintió, desde el cuerpo de John.

* * *

"¿Así que te quedarás en Baker Street porque el caso tomará más tiempo del que pensabas? MM"

Los mensajes de Mary no se hicieron esperar, mientras John trataba de teclear con unos dedos que no eran los suyos, demasiado largos, y se topaban unos contra otros ¿Cómo podía Sherlock andar por el mundo con las largas extremidades sin caerse, como si fuera encima de unos zancos? ¿Y cómo podía meterse en aquellas camisas, cuando los botones parecían a punto de estallar?

"Si, iré en cuanto pueda. JW"

John levantó la vista hacia su cuerpo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, en posición de flor de loto, con el portátil en las piernas, tecleando furiosamente. John deseó soltar otra carcajada al mirarse. Sherlock, en el cuerpo de John, se había descalzado y se había echado encima una de sus batas azul. Las mangas le venían grandes, al ser los brazos de John mucho más cortos, y los hombros le quedaban ajustados. Francamente ridículo.

"Dijiste que Sherlock no tenía ningún caso. MM"

John frunció los labios, mientras Sherlock lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó el soldado.

—Normalmente puedo leer tus gestos —respondió Holmes, —pero en mi cara se ven diferentes. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que Mary no me cree.

— ¿Quieres que vaya con ella? —preguntó Sherlock.

No había malicia en la voz del detective, era un ofrecimiento amigable, en un intento de solucionar el problema de John. Sin embargo por la mente de John pasó una escena sumamente desagradable. Sherlock acurrucándose al lado de su futura esposa, ella deslizando su mano por la entrepierna de su amigo, tal y como lo hacía con él mismo por las noches.

John sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, lo peor de aquello no fue la imagen, si no la diatriba ¿qué le molestaba más, que Sherlock tocara a Mary o que Mary tocara a Sherlock?

* * *

John daba vueltas en el cuerpo de Sherlock, mientras intentaba dormir. De verdad lo intentaba, pero era imposible. Los pantalones deportivos que había intentado utilizar le quedaban al menos un palmo por encima de los tobillos, la playera le quedaba ridículamente holgada por lo ancho y casi a la altura del ombligo. Pero eso no era todo. Su cama —que siempre le había gustado porque era una cama pequeña, exactamente pensada para un hombre práctico que duerme solo todo el tiempo—, ahora era demasiado pequeña. El último mensaje de Mary no ayudaba:

"Puedes quedarte en Baker Street en tu última noche de soltero, no me molesta. Sé cuándo mientes. MM"

Además estaba el hecho de no poder moverse de manera cómoda, sus manos se sentían tiesas a ambos costados del cuerpo de Sherlock. Usualmente uno pasa las manos por su propio cuerpo. Se acomoda, con los brazos sobre la cara o con las manos en el estómago, John, sin embargo, en aquel momento era reacio a mover sus manos por encima de aquel cuerpo que no era suyo.

Prácticamente se había cambiado con los ojos cerrados, evitando ver nada más que una sombra del ajustado bóxer negro que Sherlock llevaba bajo el traje, y luego estaba la idea acuciante de que nadie tendría que saber si miraba solo un poco. No se puede matar una idea.

Saltó de la cama. Hacía años que había aprendido que lo mejor para evitar las tentaciones era alejarse de ellas, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia el salón.

Sherlock, en el cuerpo de John, estaba aún en el sofá con la vista fija en la pantalla del portátil y con el libro de alquimia a un lado.

—Creí que quizás te habías ido a dormir —dijo John.

— ¿De verdad hablo así?

— ¿Cómo?

—Como si estuviera enfermo de la garganta —John asintió y sonrió. Sherlock miró extrañado su rostro mientras sonreía con la sonrisa tan propia de John Watson, dibujada en sus gestos. —Al parecer según la teoría, todo lo que debemos hacer es esperar. Los químicos con los que estaba trabajando se absorben por medio de la piel o la nariz, pero las cantidades con las que trabajaba eran ínfimas, así que el efecto no puede ser prolongado.

—Sherlock —John miró su muñeca, el reloj de Sherlock le pendía de la mano izquierda —, me caso en algo más de doce horas. No tengo tiempo para esperar.

—Es la única respuesta que tengo, John.

—Creo que deberías llevar a mi cuerpo a descansar un poco, no quiero tener ojeras en mi boda.

—Claro —respondió Sherlock y en la voz de John fue más que clara la amargura con la que continuó —no querrás perderte tu luna de miel.

Sherlock cerró la computadora de golpe, y se encaminó a su habitación.

—Ven —dijo al Doctor. John no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al verse a sí mismo entrando a la habitación de Sherlock. —John.

El soldado se encaminó trastabillando un poco. Así debían sentirse los bebés cuando acaban de nacer e intentan aprender a controlar sus piernas.

En la puerta del armario de Sherlock estaban colgados los trajes que usarían en unas horas cuando fueran a la boda de John.

Sherlock le entregó uno de sus pijamas.

—Cámbiate y procura descansar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó John, contrariado al ver como su cuerpo se dirigía fuera.

—Tu cama es demasiado pequeña para mi cuerpo, —respondió el detective, —así que te dejo mi habitación para que descanses. Mañana te casas.

John se quedó a solas, pensando. Se desvistió mirando fijamente al frente, por algún motivo mirar demasiado sería como "violentar" el cuerpo de Sherlock. Se preguntó si el detective se sentiría igual.

La cama era enorme. Se dejó caer encima de las cobijas, el aroma de su compañero de piso embargaba todo, la ropa que llevaba puesta, la cama, la habitación entera, pero eso no era todo. John acercó una de las manos que no le pertenecían, la piel de aquel cuerpo olía a Sherlock.

—Te amo, John —murmuró John a la oscuridad, su piel erizada, así que así se escucharían aquellas palabras en la voz de Sherlock —. Por Dios —se dijo John.

Hacía veinticuatro horas estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto: perdonar a Sherlock por la caída, casarse con una mujer que lo amaba y a la que también adoraba, una mujer que cuidaría su corazón, el corazón que Sherlock había destrozado al fingir su suicidio. John había perdonado todas y cada una de las barbaridades que Sherlock había hecho con él, pero nada estaba olvidado. Casarse con Mary y mantener a Sherlock como su mejor amigo, al alcance de su mano, parecía ser la solución adecuada para Watson. Hacía veinticuatro horas lo era.

Ahora ya no estaba seguro.

* * *

Sherlock, en el cuerpo de John, estaba de pie ante el altar donde daría el sí a Mary Morstan en lugar de su mejor amigo.

John, en el cuerpo de Sherlock, daba vueltas en un pequeño espacio.

El efecto aún no había pasado. Según los cálculos del detective, los efectos desaparecerían poco después de terminar la ceremonia.

—Así que podrás disfrutar de la recepción sin contratiempos —había dicho Sherlock a John cuando salieron de Baker Street.

Mary Morstan apareció en la puerta. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y John, tropezando un poco con las absurdamente largas extremidades de Sherlock, se alejó del altar.

John miraba su cuerpo ahí de pie, junto a Mary, y aquello se sentía como una equivocación.

¿Y si Sherlock sintiera igual? ¿Y si John se estuviera equivocando?

Mary era la promesa de la vida tranquila; Sherlock el peligro, Mary la promesa de una familia; Sherlock la amistad imperecedera. Mary era… John quería casarse con Mary… porque…

—Por Dios —murmuró con la voz de Sherlock al comprender.

Él iba a casarse con Mary porque creía que Sherlock estaba muerto, porque estaba demasiado dolido, porque tenía miedo de que Sherlock volviera a lastimarle. Era doloroso pensar en Mary como un premio de consolación. Pero acaso no la había elegido un poco conscientemente, distinta en todo a Sherlock: baja, rubia, amable, sociable, tierna, cariñosa, tibia. Como un negativo de Sherlock. Alguien que supliera a Sherlock, pero que no lo lastimara. Un lugar seguro, un intento de ser normal, un intento más de John Watson de ser solo un civil, un marido, heterosexual.

De pronto John sintió como el aire no llenaba los pulmones de Sherlock.

—Si alguien conoce algún impedimento… —decía el sacerdote.

—Yo —John se puso de pie. De pronto la altura del cuerpo de Sherlock lo mareó. Todos los rostros de la iglesia se volvieron, conocidos y desconocidos, amigos. John miró con los ojos grises de Sherlock a la multitud. Lestrade le regresaba la mirada, curioso; Molly se cubría la boca con una mano, la Señora Hudson extrañamente sonreía —yo… —repitió John —Esto no es correcto —las palabras de John resonaban en el silencio de la iglesia, con la voz ronca de Sherlock —. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó la iglesia sin previo aviso. Las puertas golpearon, los vitrales temblaron, los tocados de muchas mujeres salieron volando, exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon por todos lados, el velo de Mary se agitó. John no sabía qué era aquello, pero aquella corriente de aire se sentía igual que la que había arrasado la cocina de Baker Street tras la explosión.

Watson no sabía qué era aquello. Ciencia, magia o algo completamente distinto, pero estaba seguro de que estaba llegando a su fin.

John intentó enfocar un poco. Mary estaba de pie frente a él, intentando mantener su tocado en su lugar. John miró alrededor de la iglesia. La ráfaga de viento se había ido tal y como había llegado, sin previo aviso. Los invitados volvían a centrar su atención en Sherlock, que aún estaba de pie. El detective se miraba las manos, asegurándose que había vuelto a su cuerpo.

—Yo sé que esto es un error —dijo John, ahora sí, con su voz. Murmullos se levantaron por toda la iglesia.

—Lo es —le respondió Sherlock.

Era bueno haber vuelto. John miró a Mary. La mujer le regresaba la mirada, como esperando a que John eligiera.

—Lo lamento tanto, Mary —dijo John. El cambio había ocurrido en el momento más adecuado. Si tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, acertadas o erradas, lo haría con la espalda recta de un soldado.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda —respondió la novia. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias —susurró John a Mary, mientras se inclinaba un poco y besaba la mejilla de la rubia.

Sherlock se encaminó hacia el pasillo. John lo siguió, se miraron, y sonrieron. Caminaron hacia la salida. Los murmullos, las miradas desaprobadoras y las lágrimas de la Señora Hudson que susurraba "mis chicos", los siguieron hasta la salida.

—No puedo creer que hayas impedido tu propia boda —dijo Sherlock.

—Si bueno, yo tampoco —respondió el doctor.

—Aún eres bienvenido a dormir en mi cama —dijo el detective.

John solo pudo sonreír.

* * *

Ok, bueno ojalá que se hayan divertido, espero sus comentarios.

Vamos Baker Street!

Adrel Black


End file.
